


Family Protection

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: In times of danger and need, it's best to make friends where one can, where one might not have thought to before.





	Family Protection

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Family Protection  
**Characters:** Napoleon, Martin, Rei, Cobra, Rick (last 3 mentioned)||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Drama, Family||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, reversal AU, A85, don't use 1-3 consonants (q & z)  
**Notes:** So, I want to use this time to write about characters I seldom touch on for this verse. Most fics of this little project (a new fic every day for reversal world) will be drabbles or ficlets, depending on my time and effort. As I'm preparing for HugSaku Week, YGO Polyship Week, and finishing **Ere Shadows Fall: Long Live The King** to start on October 1, I can't always say I can do more than a drabble/maximum of 500 words. We'll see.  
**Summary:** In times of danger and need, it's best to make friends where one can, where one might not have thought to before.

* * *

“Martin! Martin!” Napoleon reached to grab his son’s arm, worry all over his face. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Just out for a walk with Rei, Papa,” Martin said, a tinge of red creeping up his neck. He was as fair-skinned as his mother had been, every emotion showing clearly on him whether he wanted it to or not. 

Napoleon wanted to wave a hand and grant his boundless permission. He rather approved of Rei, who had a habit of pushing Martin past his boundaries, showing him new sights and standing by his side no matter what. 

But there were other points to consider now. 

“Are the two of you defended?” He’d heard so many stories about the battles that raged in realms all over the world. A terrible warlord, Haou, laying waste to all that stood in his path. 

_He’s heading this way. I know he is._ Napoleon didn’t want to think about what could happen if his precious son encountered Haou’s forces. Martin wasn’t at all a bad duelist, but he’d never once had to fight for his life. 

“Of course we are, Papa.” Martin tried not to look as if he were worried. Napoleon wasn’t very convinced by the expression. “Don’t worry. If we see anything, we’re going to hurry back right away.” 

Napoleon nodded silently. He refused to keep his son trapped within four walls, regardless of how much he wished to keep him safe. At least he wouldn’t be alone. He knew very well how fiercely Rei could duel and he trusted her to manage matters should that become necessary. 

However did that Cobra fellow handle this when _his_ son went out to do things? Granted, Rick stood perhaps a full head taller than Martin and spent more than enough time training in dueling and in fighting. If anyone attacked him, they would regret it. 

_Perhaps I should ask if he wishes our children to interact more._

It wasn’t such a bad idea. He decided that he would do so as soon as possible. Cobra and Rick weren’t in the village at the moment, or he would have done so then. Some sort of trip to visit kindred, he thought, though he didn’t know them well enough to be certain. 

_Perhaps I can invite them to dinner?_ He could invite Rei as well. He recalled having seen Rei and Rick sparring against one another, both dueling and with swords. Perhaps they could even help Martin with that. 

Such a thought sent a warm pulse all through him. Napoleon knew he’d taught Martin how to duel well. He wasn’t as good as some he could think of, but he would fight if the need arose. 

He would make a very good dinner and keep an eye out for when Rick and Cobra returned. Any measure that could be taken against this Haou had to be a good one. 

And such measures should be taken soon. Before there wasn’t a chance to take anything at all. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I’m not ruling out writing something involving the Cobras & the Napoleons having that dinner together during the next couple of weeks. We’ll see how time works for me.


End file.
